Lux luminis in lumine
by Megnove
Summary: Dedicata al film RE:Cyborg. Chi sono gli angeli custodi? Angele dei qui es custos mei... Me tibi commissum pietate superna...


**Lux Luminis in Lumine**

_Cursum perficio_

_Verbum sapienti  
Quo plus habent  
Eo plus cupiunt_

_Post nubila, Phoebus_

_Internum  
_–Enya

–Questo era uno dei miei fumetti preferiti.  
–Ce l'hai portato tu.  
–Davvero?  
–Quando abbiamo scelto questo posto. Passammo qui un giorno…  
–Tante cose ancora non tornano.  
–Torneranno.  
–Il calore, però… quello… è familiare.  
Fuori piove. L'acqua si gonfia nell'acqua, l'umidità sale. Oltre i vetri delle finestre è tutto grigio, in alto come in basso. Dentro… le lampade sono accese. I vecchi muri non lasciano entrare il freddo. E distesi sul divano a leggere pigramente, un piede scalzo sfiora un altro piede scalzo.  
–Già, ora che ci penso… su quello scaffale ci sono tutti i miei libri… mi chiedevo che fine avessero fatto.  
–Te li ho conservati come mi avevi chiesto.  
–È passato tanto tempo che non so più quali avevo già letto e quali no…  
–Potrai rileggerli tutti con calma, adesso.  
Il libro posa con le pagine aperte sul petto. Occhi vagano al rumore delle onde attraverso gli anni. È come trovarsi in una piccola nave dondolante, portata dal mare. Dal mare del tempo.  
–Più tempo di Ulisse…  
–Sì. Ma anche tu sei tornato a casa.  
–Ci sono tante cose che vorrei mi raccontassi.  
–Non c'è molto da dire.  
–No?  
–No… ogni tanto tornavo qui a mettere in ordine. Ogni tanto, uscivo a guardare il sole. Ogni tanto, per distrarmi, andavo a uno spettacolo. E pensavo che le foglie d'autunno… i fiori di primavera… le luci del palcoscenico… avrei voluto vedere tutte queste cose con te.  
Il caminetto crepita.  
–E poi… ti guardavo. Ti ascoltavo… e aspettavo.  
Si scosta i capelli dalle guance, guardando in basso forse per un po' di pudore. Forse per un po' di mistero. L'anello d'acciaio scintilla al suo dito.  
–E io aspettavo te. E quando qualcosa in me chiamava… tu arrivavi.  
I soprammobili al piano di sopra… e i mobili, il grande letto… sono stati scelti insieme. Quando fu presa la decisione di vivere qui.  
Gli abiti nell'armadio ce li ha messi lei. Per quando sarebbero potuti essere indossati.  
Le luci delle lampade e del fuoco si fondono le une con le altre.  
E il silenzio è come una canzone.  
–Tra qualche giorno dovremo di nuovo andar via…  
–Sì. Tra qualche giorno.  
–Hanno detto che aspetteranno. Che capiscono.  
–Ti hanno raccontato… cosa hanno visto?  
–Qualcosa. I ricordi erano un po' confusi. Forse… di certe cose non si può mantenere un'immagine netta… non con una mente umana. Però la sensazione… il calore. Quello resta.  
–Sì… resta.  
–Soprattutto… mi hanno parlato di una figura. Una figura che hanno pensato quasi di riconoscere…  
–Davvero?  
–Una… creatura soprannaturale. Ma allo stesso tempo, fragile… come un essere di questa terra. Che sembrava sapere cos'era giusto. E cos'avevano nel cuore. Hanno pensato… di provare affetto per lei, mi hanno detto. Ma non sanno dire perché.  
–Cos'ha a che fare una simile visione con una voce interiore?…  
–Infatti.– Sorride. –Mi hanno chiesto se per caso l'avevo vista anch'io. O se l'avevi vista tu.  
Gli occhi vagano ancora per un po'. E poi il sorriso è restituito.  
–Io credo di aver visto qualcosa di meglio.  
–Anch'io.  
–Quel che mi hai dato… non era solo una medicina per la mia nostalgia… né solo come sarebbe potuto essere il passato… ma anche un desiderio per il futuro. Un sogno. Ho vissuto di te, grazie a te, per tutto questo tempo…– Si alza, per riporre il volumetto sullo scaffale. –Se a ciascuno di noi è dato un compagno… un custode… che sia con noi in ogni momento della nostra vita… che condivida i nostri pensieri… che ci mostri la giusta strada… allora io so qual è il mio. E non mi serve… non mi è mai servito… nient'altro.  
–Tu hai sempre imboccato la strada giusta. Sempre prima di tutti. Anche quando potevamo non capire… anche quando dubitavamo…  
–Solo perché me la mostravi tu. Se tu non avessi creduto in me…– Sorride. –Sei tu la mia luce.  
–E tu la mia. Lo sai… vero?  
–Forse per tutti noi… i nostri guardiani sono le persone che ci sono più care. Può darsi che anche gli altri abbiano visto il loro.  
–O quello che lo sarà.  
In piedi uno di fronte all'altro… le mani calde e forti che scivolano su per le braccia e le spalle, lungo il collo e avvolgendo il viso, attirandolo verso il suo molto, molto a lungo.  
–Vorrei farti vedere… un'altra cosa che ho comprato mentre tu non c'eri. Spero che potremo usarla, prima o poi.  
Mano nella mano, i passi salgono piano la scala a chiocciola. Anche questa notte il sonno verrà… l'uno accanto all'altra come bambini, le mani unite, respirando il calore dello stesso respiro. Tenendo accanto al letto, antichi come le mura antiche, nuovi come le cose nuove, i pizzi candidi che ornano la culla bianca.


End file.
